Dutchman's Graveyard/Transcript
"DUTCHMAN'S GRAVEYARD" FLYING DUTCHMAN'S GRAVEYARD NOVEMBER 11, 2076 Exo-Type SPECIALIST *Riot Shield - Status: ACTIVATED *Overdrive - Status: ACTIVATED *Grapple - Status: ACTIVATED Transcript (A few days later) Caboose: Hey, look at all the ghosts on the the TV! Starkiller: It's a monitor, Caboose. And that's the Dutchman's Graveyard. Glynda: We have reason to believe Atlas plans to target the graveyard next. Twilight: If they destroy the graveyard, that could destroy Bikini Bottom as well! Jenny: Well then, I think we know the routine. Let's get a group and stop Atlas! Gideon: I'll take charge here Flash Sentry: I'm ready to head out, sir! Slade: My team will assist as well. Cruger: Sonata and Aria will help, too. Aria: All right, then. Sonata: Sweet! (They get on some Warbirds and arrive at the graveyard) Slade: I'm gonna head out on my own. There's something I must check. My team will stick by you. (Slade runs off ahead leaving the others to continue in their hunt for Atlas) Sonta: So what do we do now? Deker: We find the enemy. What else? Gideon: It should not be too hard finding Atlas. (The group moves deeper into the graveyard. They later come across a group of Atlas troops setting explosives) Flash Sentry: What are they doing? Aria: Looks like they are gonna blow this place up. Gideon: We can't let that happen. Prepare to engage! (Deker transforms to his monster form and jumps down and attacks Atlas with his sword. Atlas troops try shooting at him, but he cuts bullets with his sword) Sonata: Wow, look at him go! Flash Sentry: We need to get down there! Gideon: Let's move! (The group engages in the enemy. Using gravestones as covers they fight back with Atlas. During the shoot, Warbirds start arriving) Aria: Well, that's just great! (Suddenly they are shot down) Flash Sentry: What was that? (They see the arrival of another Warbird) Nikolai: Hello, my friends! I've been sent to help! Gideon: Glad your here, Nikolai! (They continue fighting off Atlas, when suddenly green fires appears before Atlas) ???: BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! (Then suddenly a giant green ghost in a pirate outfit appeared) ???: WHO DARES DISTURB THE LAIR OF THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!!?? Atlas 1: That thing is real!? Gideon: So that's the Dutchman. (The heroes see Slade arriving) Slade: Those are the Atlas soldiers I told you about. Dutchman: Thanks for bringing them to my attention. Now sit back and let me handle this. Slade: You all might want to step back. (The Dutchman brings to attack Atlas troops with his other worldly powers and given that he's a ghost their weapons don't faze him. Soon the Atlas troops are completely destroyed. Gideon then notices the bomb is still armed.) Gideon: THE BOMB!! (Gideon rushes over to the bomb and disarms it.) Gideon: There! (All of a sudden a Gun Metal Fusion Loader appears in front of Gideon. Gideon takes it.) Gideon: What the hell is this? Flash Sentry: That's one of those Fusion Loaders! You must've been given that for a reason! (Gideon puts his new Fusion Loader away. Cormack arrives.) Cormack: Team! We've found out where Irons is hiding! He's using the Pyramid in the Digital World's Server Continent as a base of operations. Gideon: Then we need to get there now!! Cormack: Alright! Let's go, Sentinel!! TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book Three Category:Transcripts